I Am your rival
by loremich15
Summary: This story takes place in the N4SPD Rivals Universe. Redview, once a calm town, now, a place for war and when such war gets out of the Cop's hands Mike and KITT are call in to help but...are they really helping the good side or is there something else...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story than came to my mind while playing, it's based on KR 2008 and Need for Speed Rivals. if you haven't played the game (or finished the game) i recomend you to research a bit on the game's plot becaust this fanfic may contain spoilers and i wouldn't like to give anything away X( the story also has the characters from the new game as well as Knight Rider's and some OCs. once again i do not own Need for Speed nor Knight Rider, only my OCs with no further notice here it is Ch 1 **

**Legend says that all over Redview there are wild racers, cars that could only be described as 'alive', possessing more speed, handling and acceleration than any normal car. supposedly years ago a pilot was able to bond with one of them and helped them against police**

_CHAPTER ONE_

_ FIRST CONTACT _

He was just a newborn, only a day old, born in a small hideout in the dessert his father was out patrolling the area checking for any possible threats while her mother stayed with him

The life of a wild racer is never easy, you spend almost all your life running from the cops and hiding, unless of course you decide to change sides

Two months later and he was going out for the first time, his parents where going to teach him basic evasion techniques in case he faced any cops, at 90kph he was just in the speed limit, both parents a few meters behind him everything was going fine for the first twenty minutes that was until he heard a loud crash sound, looking back he saw his father had been hit with an Electro Static Field (ESF) by a cop that had managed to get close, his Mother shouted him to run but the youngster was in shock due to the current situation, he was only able to react once his mother had pushed him

once he was out of it he floored the accelerator quickly picking up speed his mother now next to him and his father right behind, they kept running trough the dessert highway gathering more speed every time as well as more cops tailing them and now a helicopter had just joined the pursuit. every now and then one of the top cops appeared using modified super-car cruisers, that cocktail usually had Porsches, Aston Martins and one or two BMW. yet if you are one of the most wanted in Redview not only do you get chased by those. but also by the hunter squad, which is formed by four cars exclusively: A Bugatti Veyron, a Lamborghini Aventador, a Koenigsegg Agera and a Henessi Venom, luckilly for all three non of them where on sight

as they kept running more cops appeared and the parents of the young car had been hit several times with the ESFs and Shock Rams from the cops, they where injured but they kept their place making a barrier between the cops and their son, some distance ahead the helicopter was lying a spike strip covering the road, once the three racers reached the part of the road where the spikes had been laid the two older cars pushed their son to the side sending his spinning off the road as a popping sound filled the air. looking back he saw his parents unmoving next to the spikes

"mom dad!"

"we're fine, don't worry. you have to run, now" his mother said

"No! i can't leave you"

"if you don't the cops will get you too" his father added

"i don't want to go!"

"no, listen to me. go to the town, hide until everything calms down and don't let the cops see you. if you are out stick to the speed limit or less, use back roads to avoid any visual contact and if you go out try to do it at night"

"No!"

"Go now before they spot you too" just then sirens could be heard in the distance as well as the flashing lights of police cruisers

"GO!" his father shouted, making the young car quickly turn around and speed trough the road. the elder car turned to look at his partner feeling like she was worried

"he'll be fine, with all the cops here he will probably have clear roads until he arrives to the coastal area, once there he will find his way"

"i hope he does" she said as her partner rolled as best as he could closer to her as police cruisers started surrounding them

just around the corner the young Mclaren stood behind a bush seeing the scene unfold before him. each time more and more police cars arrived and surrounded his parents and now two helicopters had their lights on them, out of the bunch of cars and cops was a single cop standing next to his car who appeared to be steering into the dessert and that was when the young racer realized he had been spotted, realizing tat he turned around and sped into the highway trying to get to the city yet five minutes later and a cop came out of a side road, sirens on.

the racer started accelerating once he spotted the cop following him, after looking back to see the car and the driver he was sure that it was the same cop that had seen him before going trough a tunnel he looked back again just in time to see the police cruiser activate it's ESF he tried to evade it but he was still too young and had no experience whatsoever evading cops, so in a corner the cop took it's opportunity and hit the racer making him shake. he was just trying to evade the cop and now having experienced the ESF first hand he had a new motivation to escape, just as he was recovering from the previous hit he was being locked by an EMP, moving to the side he tried to shake it away but in a matter of seconds his emergency brakes locked on and his vision blurred for a while but again he managed to escape

up ahead he was able to see a construction site and using that as his advantage he turned and found a tube that was big enough for him to hide, having gained some distance from the cop he turned and hid in it, he saw and heard the cop move around looking for him, minutes later he left, by now it was near midnight and it was stating to rain, he was close to the woods and decided to look for shelter there. he found a place where he was sure cops wouldn't find him, he was hidden between some bushes under a bridge in the middle of the woods, there he sat on the verge of sleep thinking about the earlier events and mostly of his parents, 'what would the cops do to them?, would i see them again?, where they even alive?' he had those questions in mind until he finally fell asleep with the soft drops of water that did made their way under the bridge and the thunder rumbling in the distance.

he had been into the racing culture for some time now but it was always with cars he borrowed from his friends, he had heard the legend of wild cars, cars that where alive and where the fastest and the ones that had the more maneuverability and power than normal cars, he once heard of a racer that managed to actually bond with one once, years ago. it is very difficult to find a wild car even more difficult to befriend one but he had hope, he hoped that one day he would find that special car that would be able to help him in his quest but now he was sitting on the edge of his house's balcony looking at the sea and the occasional thunder

next morning it had stopped raining and he decided to go out for a walk, he really didn't know what to do, he was just thinking of the recent activity between cops and amateur racers, he had been so immersed in his little world that he had already walked trough the coastline and all the way to the forest everything was still wet because of the storm that hit the county last night and walking on the side of the road he slipped falling in a ditch next to a bridge. 'just great!' he thought as he tried to shake off the dirt from his pants that was when he looked up and saw an orange gleam behind some bushes , carefully he approached the bushes and pulled them apart revealing a Mclaren P1, it was pretty damaged though he was about to try and open the door but the car suddenly started it's engine and quickly moved back, pulling away from him. that was when it hit him, in front of him was a wild car probably very young and it looked like it had just barely escaped from the cops, again he tried to slowly approach the car with his hand stretched out yet the Mclaren kept it's place and revved his engine to warn the man who in response moved back. seeing that he was not getting anywhere he decided to try a different approach

"hey don't worry, i'm-i'm not going to hurt you, i just want to help you" he started an he again slowly approached the car with his hands stretched out "please, you can come home with me, i can help you stay away from the cops but you have to trust me" the car kept it's place as the man approached him thinking about what he just said, he could serve someone that could help hit to stay away from the cops and to fix him too but could he trust this man?

about an hour later and the man had finally arrived to his house, he had to walk all the way back even the car had agreed to go with him but it was reluctant in letting him inside, but he couldn't ask less from a car that had just been attacked by police. his house was big enough and had a repair station that he used to fix the youg Mclaren, even the car hadn't talked to him yet he hoped it will eventually trust him enough to talk and then to dive, that was of course if it decided to stay, at the end it would be his destination

Inside the main base of operations of the RPD a meeting was in progress, the main topic, recent Wild Racer activity

"we are seeing each time more of them, since the day we discovered their main base of operations" one of the cops said

"they've turned more aggressive too, one of them hit my car with an EMP" another one added

"we have to do something!" another added as all eight cops present started arguing

"Stop!" another officer that was just standing in the corner yelled gaining everyone's silence and glares "last night we managed to caught what we believe are the leaders of the entire Wild Racer society, one of them got away but if we managed to find him and follow him, he can lead us to the last place where the rest of them are hiding"

"and how do you plan on achieving that D?"

"by making a call"

AN: btw D is the name of the cop or nickname if you prefer


	2. Chapter 2

ok sorry for the long wait but my life has been very hectic these past weeks and i hardly have time to write. i'm going off in a trip so i might take a while to update but after that i promisse i'll try to update sooner

CHAPTER TWO

CALLED TO ACTION

Mike and KITT had just finished a mission and where now on their way back to the SSC, it had been a very long case and neither of them had gotten the amount of rest they would have like but now at least Mike was sleeping while KITT drove the last two hours left of their journey back

"Mike are you awake?" Sarah said as a communication link opened in the Mustang's windshield, startled by the sudden call Mike woke up with a jolt

"I am now, next time you decide to call in the middle of the night try something more subtle. and you" he said now looking at KITT's globe like voice modulator... "tell me before opening the link"

"It in quite some time now

"Kerry?"

"what do you want?"

"I just want to talk"

"what about?"

"remember that plan I told you about?"

"you are starting this again!"

"no, no just listen to me!"

"..."

"I went this morning for a walk and I slipped in the forest, I fell on a ditch and I found a car, it is a Mclaren P1"

"and so?"

"it is a wild racer"

"what?"

"after talking to it for some minutes he decided to come with me, I repaired him and I hope to gain it's trust so that maybe he can help me with my plan"

"well it is a fast car. but still, why do you called me?"

"because I need your help"

"with what?"

"if Ill call you back"

"okay"

"good by Kerry"

"good bye"

after a while of thinking he grabbed the phone again and called one of his best friends

"hello?"

"Miles?"

"hey finally you called!"

"yeah happy to hear you too"

"what's up?"

"I found a car, a wild racer and I think that if Im a pilot"

"then why don't you have a car?"

"my friends lend me their cars to run, and i still don't even go out that much" he sighed "i have been working on a plan to give the cops what they deserve for going against every single racer they find, wrecking their cars and causing damage to other innocent people that get caught in the crossfire, they say we are the threat when they are the ones endangering people when they try to stop someone, my plan is to get engaged in a pursuit with a cop and outrun him, issue a challenge to the county's police department for what they have done, but for that i fist need a car fast and powerful enough to be able to escape the cops, that is the part of my plan Im here is because two days ago my parents took me out for the first time to teach me evasion maneuvers, even we where moving at the speed limit a small group of cops started to attack us, we ran for a few hours until they where able to stop my parents, they told me to run away and so i did, last thing i knew of my parents is that they where surrounded by cops and two helicopters, i was followed by a cop that attacked me until i lost him in the forest. i hid under the bridge that night and you found me the next morning, since then i haven't heard a thing about my parents"

"wait you said..,it was your first time out"

"yes"

"how...how old are you?"

"Two months old"

"You are very young... It happened last night...right?"

"yes"

"i...i think i know what happened to your parents"

"what do you mean?"

"i told you i scan police frequencies and i heard something about a mass pursuit in the dessert...where your parents a Pagani Huayra and a Lamborghini Veneno?"

"...yes" he said already knowing what was to come

"...Ill help you. we'll make them pay for what they have done to my parents and every racer"

"okay, but first you need training, and the best place to do it is in the mountains, the bends and slippery road will make the hardest environment, if you can drive there you can drive anywhere"

"we can start tomorrow first thing in the morning when the roads are empty"

"until then, i have to make some calls so Ill be working on it during our free time. right now we have other worries"

"like?" Mike asked as a red Porsche skidded around the bend in front of them and sped off

"like that Racer"

"okay, KITT locate the police's frequency"

"it's already on, you can speak now and all the cops will hear you"

"okay. Attention all units i have a racer on sight moving trough Gullwing Drive"

"who are you?" one of the officers asked trough the radio"

"Im moving in"

"understood, three units are already moving to your location, over"

"okay KITT, activate your EMP...now!" Mike said as a blue wave emanated from KITT's hood causing the car in front of them to skid and nearly crash into the wall but after a few seconds it recovered and sped away "KITT what happened why didn't it stop?"

"Im sure that in case we do you will be able to leave them behind"

"unless we face that camaro again"

"what?"

"remember i told you about that cop that chased my that night?"

"yeah"

"the cop was driving a camaro and for what understand there are not many camaros in the RPD"

"yeah, okay let's go"

"wait, since i yet don't know where exactly we are going, do you think you can mark the route in a map?"

"sure give me a minute" he went trough the drawers in the garage untill he found his map and a green marker, he traced the rout they here going to follow and related it to Blitz

"okay here it is" he said as he grabbed the map and started telling the route they'll be taking to the mountains

"let's go" Blitz said as Zephyr went towards his driver's door, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so he turned to look at Blitz

"not just yet" was his answer

"okay" Zephyr said now heading to the passenger's door, this time it opened immediately

he was surprised not to see the typical interior of a Mclaren P1 or at least not the dashboard. it still had a radio but it was made like some sort of touchscreen and it also had a few buttons left to it, the one that called his attention the most was a blue triangular button marked Turbo along with a few others but he was still not sure what they where for, another thing he noticed was that the entire interior was either covered or made of Carbon Fiber, another screen was placed in the place of the speedometer and all the dials that came with it, the steering wheel also had a bit of carbon fiber on it with the Mclaren logo in the center along with another two buttons on either side.

"you finished?" the car asked

"oh, yeah sorry i was just looking around"

"i noticed, now let's go" he said as he started his engine and started to follow the route, which now appeared on the screen in the center consol.

Blitz got out of the underground garage and into the base level of the house, it was quite big in fact but some of the space was occupied by stacks of barrels full of who knows what. they moved first trough a wavy-ish road surrounded by small fields and a hill or two until they reached a four point intersection, on one corner was a police station and on the opposite corner was a small repair shop in which Blitz had told Zephyr he would be stopping so he could fill his tank and they could practice and come back with no problem, still he was nervous at staying in front of a police station, on one side of the station was a road blocked with signs warning of a construction zone, the one between the blocked road and the repair station would take them to the coast line and the one on the other side of the police was the route they needed

"okay you ready to go now?"

"yes, is it a long ride?"

"more less, i usually take about two hours or so to ge there but it is worth the time"

"let's get going then, we have some ground to cover" Blitz finished as Zephyr got back in

they followed the road that was right next to the police station for some time, it was mainly a rural area with fields on both sides of the road it also had some soft turns that Blitz actually enjoyed driving trough, they passed another small repair station that was right in front of a relatively small construction site and kept going straight and turned left on the next police command post, again they kept going straight trough that road until they where now facing the start of the road

Zephyr got inside the car and they started the training, they had agreed that he was going to do the driving until they reached the end of the trail and Blitz would do the way down and also the road back to the house but now Zephyr was more than ready to drive the fastest car he had driven so far up the most dangerous road in Redview, he had gone trough this road before but never in such a fast car, he was ready and he could feel Blitz was ready as well, the anxiety was building up now that they where starting their training that would eventually help them achieve what they wanted. so after a minute of preparation man and machine set off to the mountain road and Zephyr was really enjoying the situation, oh boy he was, the car felt like brand new and had a smooth riding and steering besides he was not bad at shifting just at the right time, skidding in every corner getting out of it sideways and still being able to continue handling the ice like if it wasn't even there

time went by and they arrived to the top of the mountain with not much trouble, once there Zephyr got out

"wow, no words Blitz, really no words. you are awesome"

"thanks but it was you who did the driving"

"still, that was amazing. i suppose you more less know what to do right?"

"yes, now would you mind getting in?, we have to get going and i really don't want to meet any cops while on this road"

"sure" he said getting back inside the car but this time on the passenger's side

Blitz was actually very good to be that young, but he till skidded out on a few of the corners and didn't quite go full throttle. once at the end of the trail he stopped to look back at the mountain he had been on and then headed back home

on the fares side of the county in the dessert, inside an abandoned power station where three lonely figures standing in the middle of the establishment

"did you managed to get any information?" asked a husky female voice

"no, Im going to get him"

"and what do we do?" asked the male voice again

"you go out and check if you can find anything about them or the rest, i haven't really got anything from anyone since that day and also try to keep a low profile and stick to the speed limit"

"and what about me?" the young female voice asked

"you stay here and hide, keep a low profile, we have already lost too many youngsters and a few we have hope to find them, i don't want to lose you too"

"but-"

"no buts, now go to the back and stay hidden until i come back"

"yes auntie" she said before retreating at the same time at the other two went out in different directions

Mike and KITT had been very successful with their task so far, they had already stopped two Racers the day they arrived and one during the morning, KITT had taken a few hits from one of the Racers but then again he is KITT so it didn't have a strong effect yet KITT couldn't avoid the feeling that there was something else to these racers than it looked like, aside the strange readings he received each time he faced a racer and besides why did the cops insisted in taking care of the everything once he stopped the car, non of the officers ever let Mike close to any confiscated car that was why that night as soon as Michael had fallen asleep he decided to go out and do some investigation of his own. it was already dark, silently he pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel and ventured deeper into the county this time using his full speed and tried to avoid any contact with police, three hours later and he was already moving trough dessert cliff roads, it stunned KITT the difference of the roads, only five minutes ago he was on a well lit road with a few other cars...now...now the only light was the one coming from his headlights and it looked like he was the only car around for miles. but all those thoughts changed when he was shoved away from the street and into a rock by at least three cars

"who are you and what are you doing here?!"

three cars, An Aston Martin Vanquish, A BMW M3 and a Lamborghini Gallardo where hiding amongst dessert rocks and a few bushes looking out for possible intruders, the night had been going smooth up to now but then one of them saw a car rapidly approaching their location

"Stallion, Bull, this is panther here. confirm visual of a black vehicle rapidly approaching" he said trough the radio

"panther this is Stallion. i have a visual of the vehicle"

"bull here, i too have a visual"

"understood, we move together and ram it against the rock on the other side of the street"

"agreed" Both said as they moved into position. once the car was in range they moved in ramming it hard on it's side, pushing him against a rock

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the BMW asked him and after a minute of analyzing what was happening he answered

"who are you?"

"That is non of your business. Why are you here?!"

"that is classified information"

"guys back off" the MBW said as all three backed away just enough to let KITT face them but they still had him against the rock "...we take him to our headquarters, now" he said signaling his comrade who moved to either side of the intruder car as he stayed behind him. they drove for about thirty minutes before they arrived at what looked like some sort of abandoner airfield where at least twenty other cars where standing, KITT took the opportunity to analyze them but it seemed that his results where going to take a bit long to sort out. moving trough the middle of all other cars he gained both surprised and anger looks, then he looked up to see a Satin Blue Pagani Zonda, next to it a Matte black Porsche 918 Spyder. once he reached the front of the group everyone fell silent

"Axel?, what is this" she asked the BMW

"we found this intruder while patrolling the area, we think he is with the cops"

she looked suspiciously at KITT before speaking "identify yourself Mustang, and state why did you came to our territory"

"i am the Knight Industries Three Thousand or KITT, and i came to do some research"

"what kind of research?"

"about a case i'm working on"

"what case would that be?"

KITT thought a minute before answering, if he said the truth they would not be happy at all. before he could answer another car

"he is the one helping the police to get to our base, the one who has been wrecking us for the past days!" said a damaged porsche who came out from the croud

"what?...is this true?" the Pagani asked lookin at KITT

"it is, i work for a private government organization and the RPD called us in"

"Arrand, Armond..." she started referring to the Aston and the Lamborghini "let it go, he can't stay here wit us"

"we can't let him go, hell tell the cops where to find us" the Lamborghini said moving a bit closer to the Pagani

"i said let him go!" she said as all the cars behind KITT and the other three guards moved aside, KITT seeing the oportuniny to escape and seeing that he was at a disadvantage when it came to fighting decided to retreat.

on gis way back he started analyzing the information he had got from his visit and was stunned to find that all the cars there where AIs...but at the same time they werenll be with you"

"okay"

exactly half hour later and Mike was getting out of the hotel and into KITT

"you know it's three in the morning right"

"i am aware of that, but i think i found some strange information"

"strange?"

"it appears that all the racers in Redview are really sort of AIs"

"what?, is that even possible?"

"i have witnessed that myself"

"what?"

"as soon as you fell asleep i decided to make some research of my own and headed towards the dessert, i fount what is the central of all the Racers...they where not very friendly with me"

"well that'll be obvious, after all we've caught four of them in the past days"

"but there are many more, i could see twenty, plus the ones that where not at the meeting i arrived at"

"do you think we could go back?"

"i find it very hard but i did met teir leader"

"but Officer D. said that he was missing"

"maybe the one i met is taking charge while the actual one is missing"

"maybe, KITT we have to find that Mclaren, if we want to get to the bottom of this, focuse all your resourcer to find him and once you get a clue we go for him"

"okay Michael"

A/N: ok first off this is not related in any way to 'cars' the wild racers posess an AI similar to KITT's yet...different, and i want you to know that i'm having a lot of trouble writing this fanfic because all the addresess and placer are real and if you are curious enough you can look for them in the Need For Speed Rivals game. untill next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**finally an update yayyy! i've been really bisy lately so i'm sorry, this chapter is a bit short (sorry _; )**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

THEM

Blitz and Zephyr where already back home from their first time out in the mountains, Zephyr went back up as soon as they arrived, once Blitz was sure that Zephyr was out of sight he set out a sigh and sunk on his tires until his undercarriage was less than an inch away from the ground, who was he trying to fool, he was exhausted, even he had ran away from the cops once in the past but the adrenaline had been preventing the exhaustion to show his presence until he fell asleep, now being fully focused on the road and actually having fun he wasn't really feeling it until he finally stopped in the man's garage, he really needed a new set of tires and a good night's sleep. he was pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of an engine, a very familiar engine, he knew who it was, what he didn't expect was that certain someone to blast trough the doors of the garage...and now standing in front of him was a very familiar Pagani Huayra

"A-Aunt Cecile?!"

"Blitz!, what in the world are you doing here!, do you have any idea how worried i am?, first the cops found our second main base then they attacked it, capturing and killing many then you and your parents disappear without trace and...your parents..." She paused as she closed on the young P1 "where are your parents Blitz?"

"they...got captured by the cops and...taken to the..."

"to where!"

"to their central station" he finished as his aunt rolled back a few inches, just then Zephyr was entering the garage and started talking not looking away from a notebook he had

"hey Blitz i called my friend and he said-" he stopped now looking back up to see the blue Pagani who then turned to look at him right before launching forwards in his direction, cornering him. Zephyr was now with his back against a wall and the Huayra's bumper pressing his legs as loud engine noise filled the garage

"Blitz, run!...now!"

"no wait aunt Cecile it's not what it looks like!"

"go to our general base now!"

"no!" he shouted making his aunt turn to face him

"what?"

"i am not leaving"

"why!"

"because he saved me when i was running away from the cops"

"but he is a human!"

"so what?, not all humans are the same, he is not a cop, he is a pilot"

"a what?"

"he is on our side, and he also has a plan to go against the cops and i want to help him"

"but...you have to go back, with your real family"

"if i go back everything would be the same and we would have to keep running and hiding from the cops forever, and i don't know about you but if i have the opportunity of ending this so called war now...i will"

"...fine, it's your choice...but first i have to warn you. there is a black Mustang going around working with the cops, keep an eye out for him" she said before turning away and leaving

"what was that?" Zephyr asked

"she was my aunt, it looks like she is not very happy that I'm working with you"

"look sorry if i caused any problems, if you have to go back you can, don't worry"

"no, i want to stay and help."

"okay...thanks"

Mike and KITT had been trying to follow the tracks they found in the dessert but the overlapping tracks of other vehicles where really making their work all the more slow, KITT not only had to be checking for the tracks while moving, but he had to be checking for any of the Racers he faced the other night, at one point he had been on an intercepting course with the Lamborghini he had faced in the desert and without even telling Mike he took over and skidded to a side, hiding behind a bush

"KITT what the hell!?"

"I'm sorry Michael but it was an emergency"

"what could have possibly be so important to make YOU hide?!"

"one of the Racers i faced in the dessert, i don't really want to get involved in a fight"

"okay...but we have to hurry, we've been on this track almost all day long"

"we are approaching a few buildings in a rural area, we may find the end of the track here"

"hopefully. is it safe to go out now?"

"yes"

"okay let's go"

Zephyr had called Boost a few hours ago and he was now about to arrive with a new set of tires for Blitz, after looking for a tool that could fit Blitz's tires he was received by his truck in the entrance of his garage

"i think your friend is here" Blitz said as an old truck entered the garage and a man climbed out, he was about the same height as Zephyr and probably same age as well but this one had blonde hair and green almost gray eyes

"Zephyr!"

"Boost!"

"nice to finally see you face to face after all this time"

"yeah same here, do you have the tires?"

"of course" he walked over to the truck and opened the back showing all four tires wrapped with plastic "brand new"

"nice, we better start working, mind giving me a hand?"

"not a all"

both men moved to the back of the truck and unloaded all four tires and replaced Blitz's old tires for the new ones, to him it felt like heaven, his first change of tires in his life, they even had the new tire smell

"okay, that's that" Boost said.

"thanks for the hand"

"not a problem...so this is Blitz?"

"yeah, Blitz why don't you introduce yourself?"

"i think there is no need...you already told him my name and i really don't need to say what car i am or do i?"

"nah, i got that figured out myself. it's a honor to meet you Blitz" he finished turning back to Zephyr "you. are. one. lucky. son of a gun...you know"

"don't know if i should take that as a compliment or an insult"

"both" he said smiling as he got back inside of his truck and turned away

"thanks for the tires"

"not a problem he said from the window of his truck before backing u and leaving

"well Blitz if you don't mind i need to go up and call one of my friends i told you before, she'll come here with us to take some measures of you so we can continue with the preparations while we train"

"what about the others, the ones that are going to be racing with us?"

"they have been practicing since the day you agreed to help me but they train in a special place in the dessert, we call it the sun flats, it's a relatively small salt flat"

"weren't the Salt Flats in Utah?"

"they are, this are just a small place, nothing like the real thing"

"when are we going to train there?"

"probably tomorrow, it's Sunday and most cops stay in the costal areas"

"are you sure?"

"yeah don't worry?" just as he turned to leave both heard an engine, Zephyr turned around to face the direction from which the sound was coming, trough the open garage door Boost had left came in a black Mustang. Blitz immediately recognized it as the car his aunt had warned him about, he started his engine and moved to be between Zephyr and the Mustang, face to face with the car just about a meter apart

"Zephyr" he called out "get inside the house"

"what?, why? what is going on?"

"he's not a Racer...he's a Cop"

just then the door of the Mustang opened and a man came out with his hands up

"don't worry...we are friends. we don't come here for a fight"

"how can we know. it seems that you've been working with the cops" Zephyr said now stepping next to Blitz instead of behind him

"we are just trying to get some information, after that we can leave if you want"

"what kind of information do you need?"

"it's about what happened with the leader of the racers"

this time Blitz inched forward revving his engine what caused the Mustang to do the same "they where killed by the cops when on a routine ride. that is the only thing you need to know!"

then the Mustang spoke "as we said before we are not here to harm you, we only want to clarify a few things"

"and what makes you think we'll help. by what we know you work for the cops"

"if you don't then all the cops in Redview will know where you are"

"and if i do?"

"depending on the situation we decide if we help you, but if it's not too serious we'll just leave and make like this never happened"

"...I'll tell you...but you have to come alone" Mike shared a glance with his car before nodding, Blitz moved past KITT and got out of the garage, KITT close behind. the P1 drove around the house and to a ramp that led to an open balcony on the highest point on the house, both cars stopped and Blitz turned to face KITT

"are you going to tell me what happened?"

"yes, but first I'd like to know your name"

"very well, I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand but you can call me KITT"

"Knight Industries?...you are not a Racer?"

"no, i work with a secret branch of the government"

"and you came to this little place because?"

"the RPD called us asking for our help, but they only said they had a problem with illegal racing, which was causing private property damage as well as Police property damage. they never told us why this started"

"that is because they are afraid that if they do you won't help them"

"what do you mean?"

"before acting is better to know both sides of the story. we have been here for many years, limited to the county's boundaries, at first the cops never bothered us, we had fun and had friendly races between us but when one of the cops busted one of us everything changed, we where immersed in a continuous war with them, both sides lost lives, more on our side than theirs, but a Pilot was able to bond with one of the wild racers, he was an ex-air force soldier, his car was a Mustang that went by the name of Redline and with their help the war ended. no one knows the details exactly but we do know that after the head of the RPD got together with them they both disappeared. now it seems that the war is starting over once more but it has not reached the level it had back then.

"so there is a whole story as to why the cops are against you. but why go after your parents, i heard you say that the cops killed them..."

"my parents where the head of the entire Racer society, that is why we got ambushed by them. i was only two months at the time"

"you are very young aren't you?"

"indeed, but now Zephyr has a plan to stop the war again, we are hoping it works"

"Zephyr is your partner downstairs I'm i right?"

"yes, he rescued me the morning after my parents and i got chased by cops, I escaped and ended up in the forest near the coast line. he found me, brought me to his house and has been helping me train for when we start the plan since then"

a moment of silence...

"considering the situation as it is as well as considering your side of the story i think that Michael and I will be glad to help you"

"why?"

"as an agency we protect the innocent and help those who need...i think you need help and a lot for that matter"

"thanks, let's go back inside" he said as he started to move towards the ramp

"KITT turned around and started moving behind him before asking "one more thing"

"yes?"

"i didn't get your name"

"my name is Blitz. now shall we go back inside?"

"of course"

as soon as the two cars left the garage Mike and Zephyr started talking, just as the two cars did, Zephyr told mike the whole story, or at least what he knew, and Mike had been as happy to help the Racers as KITT was. seeing that Zephyr's house was quite big he offered Mike to stay, an invitation he gladly took, they stayed in the main house while Blitz and KITT stayed in the big garage

meanwhile away from there in the light house standing in the rain with no more light than the far street lamps and the light house was one of the high officers of the RPD looking at the ocean leaning on his car thinking about what had happened with the Racer that had escaped but was pulled out of it when his radio cracked

"D...D come in"

some static sounded before he leaned inside the car ad grabbed the radio

"any news?"

"no, i'm sorry, it's like it just disappeared from the face of the earth...still why are you so sure it's-"

"you saw the other two!, the third is no different and we are not resting until we find it"

"it's been days since then!, it could be anywhere"

"use the speed cams"

"the speed cams?, we haven't used them in years"

"turn them on, i want someone monitoring them at all times, send more cops and tell them that if they see it inform me immediately"

"yes sir"

the officer turned back to the ocean, the rain not bothering him at all, he placed a hand in the car's hood

"you can run all you want...but you can't hide, we will find you" he said more to himself as a slight vibration ran trough the car accompanied by a barely audible growl

* * *

**next chapter will be up by monday (hopefully) if not by the end of next week i promise!**


End file.
